


Rumor Mill

by Quroypeco



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Implied Relationships, Jidoor’s clueless shopkeep, M/M, alcohol is here but no drinking, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quroypeco/pseuds/Quroypeco
Summary: Setzer is hunting for a gift. Just another day in Jidoor.
Relationships: Edgar Roni Figaro/Setzer Gabbiani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rumor Mill

**Author's Note:**

> It’s ya boy, drabble master! Wrote this uhhh three months ago? Lmao I am bad at keeping up with things. It’s a low-key anniversary gift for my partner whom I also forgot to share it with LOL

Setzer was something of a one man rumor-starter around Jidoor. Of no exception was this particular trip into downtown. He was looking for a special gift. He beelined towards one of his favorite shops and stepped inside.

“Aaah! If it isn’t Mr. Gabbiani! Welcome, welcome!”

Setzer smiled- the usual warm greeting from the shopkeeper; this was the best-kept spirits shop around, and the owner knew the gambler would drop a pretty penny if he found something really nice or unusual.

“Help you find anything today?”

Setzer nodded, waving his hand back and forth as he described:

“I’m looking for a gift. Something... hmmm... dark with a rich, fruity flavor.”

The keep immediately began rummaging around behind the counter, and brought up several ornate bottles of the finest product he had normally hidden away from the town’s riff-raff.

“She must be a real special lady!” the shopkeeper laughed, and Setzer smiled. He looked the items over and decided on a beautifully decorated blue bottle, and handed over the gil for his purchase.

“Mmm, yes, I’m sure His Majesty Figaro will enjoy it,” Setzer hummed, quirking his lips up into a wry grin. “Do keep the change.”

He took the bottle and turned around for the door. He laughed as he heard the money clatter onto the counter. 

Just another rumor for the mill.


End file.
